


Reason to belong

by Art_lover_Lina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Space, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fantasy, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Lotor (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mystery, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_lover_Lina/pseuds/Art_lover_Lina
Summary: Everything is wrong in Keith’s life that is until he meets Shiro an older kid he grows attached to. With his mother and father gone keith has to go to a foster home. As he grows up in a weird family he begins to wonder what happened to his mother and the reason why his father abandoned him.





	1. To belong

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will be like an intro into the story that I’ll begin on the second chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an introduction to the story and the first chapter, hope you enjoy and look forward to the new chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the events happening in this fic are made up, the characters are from the Voltron world but with some changes in their personalities. the story is situated in a sort of 'modern' world (2000's)

~Voltron parallel world~  
Keith’s life had become a mess ever since his mother’s murder. With his dad gone and no next of kin ‘alive’ to take him in he was left an orphan and thrown into the system.   
He was only 5 the first time he crossed the doors of the “St. Clarisas sisters children’s house” and met Shiro.   
Takashi Shirogane, he was like an older brother to the troubled kids in the house, he tended to the needs of the little ones when the staff was running short and looked out for the trouble makers, so they wouldn’t get in trouble with the authorities.  
Keith had been annoyed at his presence when he first met Takashi, but the (barely) elder boy’s caring, ‘free spirit’ and natural born leadership skills got under his skin and he became Keith’s whole world. Keith would eventually understand that ‘Taka’ couldn’t be with him all the time as he had the other kids to look out for, which got him into all sorts of creative ‘activities’ that would end up in him getting caught into some sort of trouble and getting Taka to pay him some attention.   
Keith was the happiest whenever he was with Taka, well that was until he left for the military and a family came and adopted Keith at the sweet age of 12.  
The couple that adopted him had a 7 year old child that had issues with making friends so his parents thought it was good idea to adopt a kid older than him to look out for him and be there play with.

Takashi would sometimes write letters to Keith since the boy wasn’t going to be able to visit him as the base he was sent to serve, as it was located a great number of hours away hidden by the mountains and the forests up north. In those letters he would describe his training, his team mates and the place he was living at.   
Keith was always excited for those letters as he himself had never traveled further than the outskirts of the big city he lived in.  
His new family was a very strict one, he had waking, eating, studying, playing and sleeping schedules to follow. He wasn’t allowed to leave the house further than the bus stop and that was only applied to school days and in the right schedule. He was allowed to enter the kitchen when called for breakfast and snack time, they had dinner at 7:30pm exactly every day and even his dad had to shut off all work related activities for the time.   
Their mother was a writer and a stay at home mom, she had her studio separated from the huge state and of course the kids weren’t allowed anywhere near it. She was required to sometimes appear at the office and at some events. The little kid was adorable he was short and chubby, he had rosy cheeks, blue eyes with a purple tint on them and light almost platinum-white blonde hair. He was a quiet one, he did as told and did great in school, he never bothered his parents in their work time and only spoke when asked about his day.  
Keith was worried for the kid but also for himself as to what they would do if he wasn’t a good kid himself.


	2. Taka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've made some changes in the chapter and won't be uploading new ones until I fix the rest of the chapters I've writen already.  
> Keith’s parents are gone and he is taken to a “home” with other kids like him that had no one to take care of them, there he meets Takashi Shirogane an older boy he becomes friends with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for checking this story.  
> sorry if I take long to update,  
> Hope you enjoy!

~  
For some time now, mom had been acting weird, not in a funny or good way but in an always looking over her shoulder with frightened eyes, driving several times past our house and not going in kind of weird.  
He remembered his father a lot more than her. Strangely his workaholic dad was a constant image in his memories, the times he went home early just to play with him, how he never broke any of their secret promises and how he would throw him into the air only to worry his mother. But his mother he could only remember her voice, or the way being with her felt. All image of her face was blurry and trying to remember his last day with her make his head hurt so bad he stopped trying.  
But he remembered all too well when his father left, the anger and betrayal he felt when he woke up one day to an empty house and a strange woman telling him to go with her to his temporary home. He fought her until the police officer lifted him and carried him to the car. After a few days in a hospital and various tests and questions they asked about his parents and his deceased mother he was taken to a residence for “kids like him”.  
It was a huge house on another part, not so pretty, of the city.  
There he was welcomed by a woman fully dressed in brown, with a tweed like jacket and short brown leather heels. She had a stern face and greeted him dryly with a simple welcome and led him inside to meet the other kids that temporarily “lived there”.  
The two ladies, the one that took him from his house and the lady in brown, walked him into an office similar to his fathers, which only helped to increase his annoyance towards the woman in brown.  
Her office had a bookshelf filled with boxes that contained various files, there were a couple of leather covered seats and a big mahogany desk where she sat at, also covered in files and a halfway read book.  
Keith was given some toys to play with while the women sat by the desk to discuss his situation. The other woman gave her a bunch of papers and the woman in brown smiled with satisfaction. After that the other woman waved goodbye and he was left with the woman in brown. She gathered the papers scrambled on her desk and got up to take Keith go his shared room.  
He learned that there where other 12 kids in that “home”, their ages going from 3 to 12.  
While he was looking around the house he ran into an older kid. He wasn’t as skinny as Keith was and had a warm smile. Though he was older he was short, his name was Takashi, he was a Japanese kid whose parents had died in a fire when he was 2.  
Keith didn’t like this boy in particular, he seemed almost ‘happy’ in this “home” always calm and caring towards the others kids that lived there, even when they made a mess. Keith hated the idea of becoming like that boy after living for as many years as the other had in the house.  
He feared he was going to stay there, never seeing his family again, that fear made him want to forgive his father in hopes that he might one day come back for him.  
He would sometimes wonder if his mother was ever going to come back and greet him with a warm smile, if she would take him in a warm embrace and tell him how sorry she was for being away and how much she had missed him, but then he would wake up and find himself in a dark place he didn’t recognize.  
When he turned six his relationship with the other kids was a feisty one. He had lived in the house for the past 4 months and hadn’t accustomed himself to their lifestyle yet. The other kids resented his not liking of Takashi, whom everyone adored and admired.  
Keith avoided the happy kids the most as they seemed to have forgotten that they once had had a family other than the people in that house. He wouldn’t talk to people unless it was a grown up, the other kids ignored him as he never cried even when he fell and got hurt, neither talk when he was hungry, nor showed any emotion over anything.  
He would from time to time go to miss Alana, the former woman in brown, to ask about his father and if she had any news about him. She would always politely tell him to get used to the idea that his father was never coming to get him and that if he learned to behave a new family could come and adopt him. Those times he would just nod and silently walked out the door and down the hall to his room, with a knot in his throat and ache in hist heart thinking ‘what had he ever done to be forgotten just like he meant nothing?’.  
Takashi would sometimes follow him when he had no other kid around doing anything dangerous and would get Keith a chocolate or a yogurt and tried talking to him. At first Keith was reluctant to speak to him as he thought Takashi talked to him out of obligation. Then he began to notice as the older boy would always smile to him when he noticed Keith was looking. He would talk to Keith about the most random of things, from the books he learned to read to the colors in the sky the previous day and how dogs didn’t bark when he approached them.  
Keith’s eyes would gleam with excitement whenever “Taka”, how Keith began calling him, talked about the ‘big’ dogs he met Whenever he took an excursion to the park. And suddenly Taka’s presence became a natural and if he must add a happy thing Keith had acquired.  
Keith would now follow Takashi around all day until bed time when Takashi would put him to bed and read one of the books in the shelf. Keith liked the one with three wolves that were friends and had adventures in the snowy forest. He felt like them, all alone in a cold place where no one wanted him but accompanied with his friend.  
As the years passed the younger boys that lived there when he arrived began to be replaced by other kids as they were adopted. Keith learned that if he was ever adopted he could no longer meet with Taka, so he would try his best to be an unruly boy so none of the couples that came to meet him would choose him. Takashi would try to argue with him over how nice it would be to be adopted instead of staying there forever but Keith would just stick his tongue out and ignore him. Takashi new why Keith acted that way and was worried but he also new that his friendship wasn’t something he would trade.  
Everything was perfect for Keith, that was until Takashi turned 18 and left to join the military because their “home” could no longer provide for him as he was now considered an adult.  
Since Takashi never had a proper education and only achieved middle school graduation diploma, he thought it better to join the military than to become another lost kid in the streets.  
Keith was so angry at him when he learned of his decision, that meant he wasn’t going to be able to meet with him for long periods of time, that he started to avoid him. The day arrived and Takashi took Keith out for ice cream to try and appease his rage by promising to send him hand written letters from time to time.  
Keith turned eleven and suddenly he noticed he was one of the older if not the eldest kid in the house and that his situation wasn’t better than the one Takashi had once been, he was close to finishing middle school and nowhere near to getting money to attend high school. Without Taka he felt so lost, and that’s when it hit him no one would ever adopt him and Taka wasn’t coming back any time soon, he was all alone again and despair came to hunt him in his dreams.  
He became the lonely kid once again and stopped talking, he no longer felt any interest in maintaining any sort of relationship with the kids in the “home” as Taka was nowhere around to reprimand him for.  
One day a few months after he turned 12 a couple came in and miss Alana called for him. They asked him all sorts of questions and by the end of the day he was announced to have been adopted and that by the end of the week they would be coming to take him to his new ‘home’.


	3. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith moves in with his new family, being different from them in all aspects makes him feel weird. with his new family he will now be able to attend a private school and have the luxuries that having a family comes with as well as the "duties" this one does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted anything new  
> hope you like it and keep reading :D

Keith’s new home was a huge two stores, typical white house with a garden as big as the house, located in the fancy part of their town. It was surrounded by flowers and had a cobblestone path leading from the street to the main gate.  
Zarkon, his adoptive father was the one who picked him up on Friday after work and took him to his new home. There he met his new brother.  
Honerva, his adoptive mother, was in the kitchen preparing dinner while her little boy sat at a small table, in what it seemed to be their living room, doing his homework. He had a skinny complexion just like Keith did, the small boy had very pale skin, blue eyes with a tint of purple and silver-like blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail.  
Keith greeted them and followed Zarkon towards the living room were he was told to gather his school materials and join his little brother, Lotor in his study session.  
Keith’s PoV  
~  
I was a little nervous after hearing about a family wanting to adopt me and actually getting to meet them as my new adoptive family, after I already resigned myself to the idea that I would never get one. Friday came a lot faster than expected, today I would meet my adoptive father and with it Taka’s first and promised letter.

“Dearest Keith,  
I arrived safely to the training center for new recruits, it was a long journey but an exciting one filled with promises and new friendships. The base is located in the countryside by the woods up north, about six and a half hours away from where you are currently living.  
It’s very cold here, all I can see as far as my sight allows me is white soft sparkly snow. I want to take you here, maybe when I’m older and you don’t have anything more important to do I shall bring you here, in winter time of course.  
The other guys are really nice, there is a really funny guy who is super cool and smart his name is Adam, he’s a few years older and has already been picked to join the garrison, maybe someday you’ll meet him too, I bet you’d like him as well.  
I hope you’re doing okay and chose to waste some of that precious time of yours to write me back.  
Sincerely yours,  
Takashi “Taka” Shirogane.”

I smiled down at the letter it made me realize just how much I really missed him, Taka was always teasing me even in writing, life here is not the same without him here. I looked down at the letter one last time and took a mental note,  
“I must remember to ask for my new family’s address if I want to keep receiving his letters”.  
A couple of minutes into writing a reply for Taka, miss Alana walked in with my adoptive father to tell me it’s time to go. I take my notes book and Taka’s letter and shove them into my backpack. I take my time looking around at what I’d been calling home for the past years and sigh with a smile before heading out.  
When I reach downstairs I see a lot of kids in standing in line, side by side, holding a huge card filled with their thoughts and wishes saying their goodbyes to me. I smile to them and thank them before taking the card and leaving, giving them one last smile.  
The drive to my new ‘home’ felt like an eternity as my adoptive father neither spoke nor listened to any music or radio. I’m sitting at the back, behind the co-pilot’s seat looking out the window to the moving trees and passing people and wonder how my life is going to change now.  
~  
End of PoV  
-  
Lotor doesn’t move his attention from his books to Keith when he approaches him and sits down. The little kid is fully concentrated in what he is doing and doesn’t lift his sight from it until he is done.  
During their “study” time Keith just flipped the pages in his text book and wrote down some answers here and there on the questionnaires at the end of each chapter.  
When dinners is ready, Zarkon comes up the them and makes them put away their stuff so that they can go have dinner.  
Honerva finishes setting the table as Zarkon gets both boys cleaned up before sitting down at the table.  
At the dinner table Keith sat across Lotor and to the left from his new father. Honerva smiled down at him, taking a hold of his hand as they prayed, Zarkon gave his graces and they began eating. The food was tasty enough that skinny little Keith dared to ask for seconds to which his new mother happily served him. They didn’t speak much except from the small talk Lotor made whenever he felt like filling in the silence.  
When they were all done his mother took the plates to the kitchen and his father took him to where his bedroom was. He had a small bedroom for himself, ‘small’ enough that it held space for a normal sized bed a desk a small bookshelf and a closet. He also showed him to his brother’s room which was big enough to have the same things Keith did and room enough to slide out another bed from under Lotor’s. They had a bathroom across from the bedrooms that was for the brothers to share.  
The bathroom had a big white tub with a shower head attached to the wall, across from it the sink and a large mirror and next to the tub the toilet, everything in there was white from the curtains to the ceramics and the towels, must I say the soap was also white colored.  
Keith felt so out of place in that place where everything was so perfect and every action so carefully planned and executed. They all had a rare and very characteristic kind of white-blonde hair color and light blue eyes whilst Keith had black hair and a darker shade of purplish-blue eyes, they all dressed so carefully and tidy while Keith still wore his red and black jumpers and ripped blue jeans.  
Lotor had yet to utter a word towards his new adopted brother and sitting there in his brother’s room Keith felt even more out of place.  
When it was time for bed their father came to tell them to put their pajamas on and to go brush their teeth. They both did as told and when Keith showed up with a huge red shirt over his boxers as his only pajamas his father told him they would soon make time so they could get him all the necessary stuff he obviously seemed to lack on, which made Keith blush in embarrassment as that had been Taka’s and his pajama’s ever since his friend left to join the military.  
After everyone went to bed Keith took out his reply for Takashi's letter and finished writing it telling him with full details about how his new family was, the house and how he was actually going to attend a prestigious school. When he finished writing he signed the letter and wrote down the address his father had given him earlier that day, he put the letter inside an envelope and left it on his new desk. He then closed the curtains and went over to his bed to get some sleep.


	4. Lance 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Lance and Hunk-boy

During the course of the next couple of days Keith was introduced into the family routine, one week days they got up at 6:00 am and they would each take a shower that had to lapse a time of 5 to 10 minutes, after that they had time to get dressed as their mother made breakfast. Sometime between 6:50-7:00 am they were expected to be ready for school, so they could have breakfast and at 7:30 their father would take the car out front and wait for them to gather their things so they could leave for school.   
Even though he was told of the school's luxuries such as a lunch included package for every student, their mother would pack them home made lunch and remind them not to eat anything from anywhere else. The boys would nod and do as told by their parents and by 8:00 am they would be dropped at the school's gate so their father could get to his job on time.  
Keith's PoV  
~  
It was my first time attending private school, I used to skip classes at the public school I was allowed to attend before but being here it was all too different. Like two separate worlds, mostly because of the scary looking headmaster standing at the gate to greet us students and the fact that we all had to wear the same clothing, like we were equals. The school uniform was a simple white button shirt and dark grey pants with black moccasins and a grey vest on top, we were allowed to wear a jacket but it had to be dark blue or black and it couldn't have any symbols or letters engraved on them. Apparently the length of the boys hair didn't matter since my younger brother wore his long silver hair tied up in his ponytail, so I didn’t bother cutting the mullet I was growing.  
The headmaster approached us as she noticed our father arrive in his silver sedan. They stretched hands and father left for work leaving us with her. She was a tall stern-face scary looking woman, she guided us through the school premises and into our respective class rooms.  
The school was quite big, it had three big brick-build separate buildings and a huge courtyard in the middle, on one side next to the first building on the left there was a fence and inside a small play ground for kids to play in. Not far from there they had the basketball and volleyball courts and down the stairs at the end of the courtyard there was a football field and a gymnasium with a pool included.   
Lotor went into the first building that held the class rooms for the grades from "day care" for babies to 4rth grade. Next to it the 5th to 8th graders building and the last one the 9th to 11th graders, equipped with laboratories and special rooms. I had to go to the second building as I was starting on the 7th grade that year.  
The scary woman named Allya took me to the third floor and to the 7-C class room. Inside there were a whole sum of 25 kids running around that went silent the second the headmasters face showed up from the door step. The teacher came in rushing and had the class take a seat while the headmaster introduced me to the class.  
"Class this is Keith" she began with a sweet voice you wouldn't have thought she owned, "he's your new class mate, he just switched schools so I hope you all play nice and don't get into trouble understood" after they all nodded she instructed me to take a seat next to a skinny brunette.  
"Have a nice school year" having said that she excused herself from the room and so my first class began.  
"Psss" I heard someone making noises next to me.  
"Hey I'm Lance" said the boy with a happy smile sitting next to me, "nice to meet you"  
I simply smiled at him and moved my focus onto the board. After two periods we had a recess and were allowed to leave the room.  
"Hey I'm Lance" said Lance once more as I stood. I looked at him and waved, he laughed and said "Want me to give you a tour of the grounds, I can be one hell of a guide" he said putting on a proud face and lifting up his chin.  
"The principal already gave me one" I said in a low voice, he ignored me and took my arm as we rushed out of the room and outside the building.  
"So here is were the babies play" he said pointing to the play ground for the first building, "we are not allowed to go in there, rumors say a guy got suspended when a teacher saw him playing on one of the slides and he was only a 6th grader" he said doing exaggerated mimics of the event.  
The boy was funny I had to give him that, I almost laughed when he told me that.  
"Hmm..." he said looking serious, "I have a tough audience today"  
I raised my eyebrow in confusion to the way he chose to express himself. He whistled and called for another boy to approach us.  
"Keith, this is my best friend in the whole world" he said that opening his arms in a way to express how much that kid was his bestest of friends, "Hunk".  
The bigger boy smiled as he blushed and said hi.  
"Keith Hunk, Hunk Keith" he said making us shake hands, "great now that we are all friends let's go show Keith around"  
~


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith will be spending his first night out of the house, and he has issues trying to find out what to say to shiro in his letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on writing a longer chapter but, since it's 3am and I have to wake up at 6 for Uni classes, i'll shorten it and continue tomorrow  
> UPDATE  
> I made some changes and added some of chapter 6's part. I'm editing the whole story by the way

Keith had been living with his ‘new’ family for an entire month before he round up enough courage to send his reply to Takashi’s letter. In his letter he talked about his new friends, Lance and Hunk, and how he wished "Taka" could be there to make him company and talk about anything.  
He would rarely speak except when told so by his parents, that expected a daily recount of his activities, he still felt uneasy around them and intimidated by Zarkon, other than them he talked to Lance and Hunk, the weird pair of friends. Those two began to pull Keith along every time recess began and had him sit with them to tell all sorts of crazy stories about the supernatural and such. Lance was really into space and aliens, whereas Hunk was more into myths and legends he really liked talking about that one time when he was 8 and his family had taken him on a cruise trip and he swears he saw a real life mermaid that tried to drown a man that had said something inappropriate at her lack of attire. Keith was left intrigued by the two friends he had yet to understand the reasons behind their "befriending" to him.  
Five months have gone by and Keith was getting the hang of his family' s routine and their expectations, he did well in school and the best of all was the monthly letter by Takashi. He still had trouble trying to express himself on those letters, even though he did care for Taka very much, and wasted hours trying to figure out what to write about.  
Last week Keith had spend his first night with the boys at Lance's house, his very first sleep over at friend’s. It was a new experience to him and it meant a lot that his parents had trusted and allowed him to do so.  
-Monday the week before  
Keith's PoV  
~  
Class was finally over and I was getting ready to go look for my brother when Lance stopped me at the door.  
"Hey Keith" he started, "so um, Hunk and I are gonna hang out this Friday and I was wondering if you perhaps would want to come to my house and join us"  
"I don't know if I can" I said not sure about the rules on hanging out and coming home hours.  
"If it's a problem on how late it could get, then you can stay over" Lance said expecting that doubt, "Hunk is staying the night, it's the best part"  
I looked at his excited face and thought why not, "I'll have to ask my father and then I'll let you know, bye".  
He waved back with excitement as if I had already agreed on staying at his place.  
I found Lotor waiting for me at the playground and called for him to go home.  
As always dad was waiting for us at the gate with a smile, but not one of those sweet warm ones, just a simple if you could say so, serious kind of smile. Lotor and I approached him and he motioned for us to follow him to the car.  
I didn't say anything during our ride home. When we got there Lotor jumped out of the car with his tiny backpack and went over to hug mom. I followed them inside and went to sit over at our regular table to do today’s homework. It wasn't much and by 6 I was already done, so I took out a piece of paper and began to write this months reply to Taka's letter.  
While I was focused trying to figure out what to say, father came to me and told me dinner was already set. We sat at the table, said our prayers and ate in peaceful silence. After that father asked us about our day.  
"Mine was lots of fun" my brother said with a big smile, "I learned the multiplication tables"  
Mother smiled at him and patted his head gently, "good boy, how about you Keith?" she asked me.  
I didn't know what to say without asking about Lance's thing and I was still trying to figure out how to say it out loud. Father must have noticed my thought filled head and he asked me to voice them out loud.  
"I had a quiz in which I did well, and..."  
"and?" he pushed.  
"Father" I began, "this Friday could I excuse myself from dinner"  
"I will do my homework but it would be at my friends house" there I had said it, well most of it.  
"Why is that?" he asked with a stern face, I couldn’t read.  
"Well this kid Lance asked me to come over to hang out and asked if I could sleep over" I said not breaking eye contact with him.  
"Who is Lance?" he asked.  
"Lance McClain from my class, he is good with natural sciences and knows a whole lot about space" I said excited to brag about a friend.  
"McClain huh?" he said, "well I know a McClain, he is the head of the police department on the 5th precinct in the area a good man",  
"Well if you do promise to do your work and not to get into any sorts of trouble I suppose you could stay the night out" I smiled and thanked him.  
"I want to go to" Lotor whined.  
"When you are older, like your brother we'll see" mother said trying to call him down.  
The very next morning I hurried over to the class room so I could tell Lance the news. I was excited and nervous, having friends other than Taka was weird for me and being all excited and friendly was still a funny feeling, but I was grateful for it.  
Lance was talking to a girl when I arrived, he stood up and hurried over with an expectant look on his eyes.  
"So...?" he asked.  
I kept my cool, unlike him "Father said it was ok to go since he knew your father" his face brightened and he jumped with excitement.  
"Perfect, we're gonna have so much fun"  
The next couple of days passed by quickly and Friday had arrived. I went to school with an extra backpack filled with my tooth brush, pajamas, slippers, small pillow and my note book in case I figured what I wanted to write to Taka.  
When all classes where finished I head over to Lotor's classroom to pick him up and give father my school backpack.  
Lance' s mom was waiting for us in the car with other 3 kids.  
"Hi mom, this is Keith" Lance said as he jumped inside the three row-seat van.  
"Hi sweetie, have you met Lance's siblings?" she asked me.  
"Haven't had the pleasure" I said trying to be courteous.  
"The boys are Marco and Luis" she pointed at them as she named them, "and that princess over there is Veronica, say hi baby girl"  
"Hiii" she said energetically, just like her big brother.  
~  
End of PoV  
The drive to Lance's house wasn't far and Keith noticed he didn't live further than a couple of blocks from there.  
Lance's family was a big one and due to some luck his father's uncle had left him an inheritance that came with a big two-store house with a huge garden that connected to the town’s forest and was only about a 20 minute walk away from the lake.  
Keith was astonished to see such a beautiful home, it's architecture very antique, very Romanesque not that any of them even knew what that was, but it was gorgeous either way.  
Lance's mom parked the car in front of the house and guided the kids inside.  
"Lance dear why don't you show your friend here the place while I prepare some snacks for you all to eat" she said guiding the little ones with her to the fenced space near the kitchen for them to play in. The eldest of the three escaped though and went up stairs to play by himself.  
Lance called for Keith and Hunk to follow him so he could give Keith a tour around the house. He took them to the second floor first and showed him the various bedrooms and play room they had. The three younger ones shared a room, but for Marco there was a room ready for him for when he finally grew tired of sharing his room with his younger siblings. Next to their room, between Lance's and theirs there was a play room with tons of toys for the kids and a small table for when they were allowed to eat there. Lance's room was big enough to held a two-seated bed and bunk for when he had friends over, he also had a sofa-bed, a desk and a small wardrobe. His room was rather tidy, a lot more that Keith had imagined it would be given Lance's personality.  
He showed them around the first floor and chose to walk them up to the third floor for the last part of the tour. As Hunk had already been in Lance's house he was knowledgeable in the third floor tour guide's story, so he walked slow and quietly behind them.


	6. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is kind of messy, but it'll make sense later, 'I guess' ? :D  
> dunno what to write, Lance shows them around his house?  
> also the mystery begins

#6 Red  
Keith's PoV  
~  
Lance was very quiet as he walked up the stairs guiding us through the hallway and into a room we hadn't gone in, he opened the door and showed us a trap door hidden behind a bookshelf. Hunk was as quiet as Lance as they both moved the shelf that revealed an aged wooden door with weird carvings on it. Lance showed me a key that hang on a leather strap on his neck.  
"This is the only key to this door" Lance said with a certain mysterious tone, "this ain't no ordinary door, the house only has two floors on the outside but it turns out that there's a third one from the inside"  
What he was saying made no sense so I laughed thinking he was making fun of me.   
Hunk, that had been quiet the entire time finally talked "It's a different house on the other side of that door"  
"What do you mean?" I said trying to catch the fun part of this joke.  
"Not even my parents know of this room" he said with a serious face.  
"Lance come on man, this joke has gone too far" I said getting kind off scared by how serious they both were.  
We were silent for a couple of minutes and before he could explain anything his mom called for us.  
"Lance mijo come down"  
"Ya bajo*" Lance said, but I couldn't understand.  
"You speak ...?" I asked him but I didn't really know the language.  
"Spanish?" he asked, "well yeah my whole family does, except for the little ones"  
"Cool, I can only speak one language"  
"Yeah me too" Hunk said, "although I am kinda learning Shae’s"  
"What or who is Shae?" I asked them. Neither answered and I just shrugged it as one of their inside jokes. We headed back down stairs and over to the kitchen where Lance's mom awaited with jam and cheese sandwiches with orange juice.  
"It's from our orange tree in the garden" she said as she offered some.  
"Thanks" we said in unison.  
After we ate we went up to Lance's room to 'study', in the end it was only me who studied, I had taken my homework with me as father expected me to show him tomorrow, while Hunk and Lance talked and played.  
After I was done they both looked at me with hopeful eyes expecting me to share my homework with them, I rolled my eyes and handed them my notes. They copied my notes in silence and rather quickly.  
We talked about random shit and then his mother called us for dinner. We ate and then head back to his room and began to get ready for bed.  
"I choose the bunk under" Hunk said and hurried over to jump on the bed. I put my pajamas on and then climbed up to the bed above.  
Lance walked out the room for a couple of minutes and then came back all excited saying that everyone was already asleep.  
"All right everyone is asleep, now let's talk business" Lance said and Hunk immediately sat up and motioned me to get down from my bed.  
"Keith there's something we haven't told you" Hunk began, "We kinda approached you on purpose"  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"We met when we were 5 years old" Lance said, "Hunk and I"  
"There was a beautiful girl with white hair sitting by the lake, Hunk saw her and noticed she was alone so he went over to talk to her. The girl smiled to him but shook her head telling him that she couldn't hear him well. I followed him but stayed away as I used to be shy as a kid" I looked at him with disbelief. Lance laughed at my reaction "yes, the incredible Lance McClain used to be a shy boy who couldn't talk to girls"  
"Can't imagine that one" I said, "but please continue, I still don't understand"  
"you're funny" he said with a hint of sarcasm, "so as I was saying I didn't approach her, only sat close enough to them both and threw stones at the lake. Later mom called for us to eat and when we asked he if we could bring Hunk's new friend she said that it was cute how we shared an imaginary friend"  
Lance looked at me as if I was supposed to understand whatever it was he was trying to tell me.  
"Ugh dude" Hunk said, "the girl couldn't be seen by anyone other than us"  
"Yeah, that's the point of an imaginary friend" I retorted.  
"No, she is real" Hunk said getting pissed.  
"Was, we haven't seen her in a while" Lance stopped him from screaming any louder, "she was the one that pointed us in your direction"  
"How so?" I asked intrigued by the way he tried to explain it all.  
"She said the boy who's light shines red is who we were supposed to look for"  
I didn't say a word, I just looked at them and thought "how can I get out of the house before I am murdered by my crazy class mates"  
Lance gave me a serious look and stood up to retrieve something from his desk. He pulled out a small lens that had some letters written in an inner circle near the edge.  
"With this" he said handing it to me and gesturing for me to look through it. I did so and looked at them both, a strange light was coming out from behind their figures.  
"You don't shine red though" I said.  
"Nope, only you do" Lance smiled taking the glass back, "Hunk's is yellow and I have a blue light according to Allura"  
"Allura?" I asked them, "is this your imaginary friend who is not imaginary because I look red through that glass?"  
"Yep" Hunk said satisfied as I was getting the hang of the info I was being filled with.  
"And she would like to meet you" Lance said with a smile.  
"And how am I gonna meet her?" I asked, “as you said you haven’t seen her in a while”  
Lance only gave me a smirk and stood up all mysteriously. He walked over to the door and motioned us to follow him, he went over the last room at the end of the hall and with Hunk's help they once again moved the shelf away to reveal the old wooden door.  
"With this" Lance finally spoke taking the key hanging under his clothes out for me to see it shining in the dim light of the room. Lance put the key in the small space it belonged in and turned it opening the mysterious door.  
When he did a warm blue light shone upon us and I got a feeling as if it was inviting us in. My body unconsciously moved betraying the screaming I my head trying to tell me I was most likely hallucinating or going crazy.  
The door closed behind us and we were once again inside the dim lighted room in Lance's house. It took me a minute to realize that it actually wasn't that same room, some details here and there that looked like someone intentionally made it so it looked like the other room but it had it's small noticeable differences, like the colors that were brighter and the position of objects that was inverse to Lance's house one.  
Lance walked us out of the house and into the forest. I don't know if it was because of the night's events or the fact that the moon light wasn't as bright as it was supposed to be on a full moon, but the way from the forest to the lake felt three times a larger distance than I had imagined it to be.   
We walked for what seemed like and hour, only talking about unimportant things like what we would like for breakfast for when we got back or if they had copied my homework word by word or actually given it some effort and changed some stuff so the teacher wouldn't notice the evident copying of mine.  
After a while I could see the figures of the trees and Lance and Hunk's ones walking next to me as more than mere shadows. My eyes were seeing as if the room's light that had been forgotten had just been turned on.  
When we finally reached the lake Lance called for Allura walking into the water, I tried stopping him but then I noticed the wind blew colder and the leaves on the trees sang a melody while being swayed by the wind, the water that was calm up to a minute ago shook and from it a woman was formed, or at least her silhouette.   
"What is wrong Allura?" Lance asked her with concern.  
"I was captured by a pack werewolves so I can't come to you in my physical form" she said telepathically, "I feel you have found your third piece of the puzzle" her beautiful voice echoed in my head.  
"And what would your name be?" she asked diverting her water formed eyes to me.  
"I am Keith" I said with a shaky voice, not believing what my eyes were seeing and the fact that I could hear a beautiful voice echoing in my head when she looked at me.  
"Allura are you okay?" Hunk asked her.  
"Yeah, yes no worries my uncle has some back up ready for a situation like this"   
"Oh okay" Lance tried to sound like he believed her words.  
"Now all that's left is the green light and the black one will follow without you noticing" as she said that her water formed body returned to being just droplets and fell back into the lake, disturbing its peace once again. After she left the wind calmed it self again and the light seemed to lower it's brightness.  
Lance smiled at me and asked for a high five that Hunk gave in my place.  
"That was Allura" Hunk said, "beauty ain't she?"  
"Well now that you met her and that we know what's next all we gotta do is get back and find our green light" Lance said starting to head back home.  
When we got back that night and crossed the door going back to Lance's real house we discovered it was already 6 am and that we had been away all night. Luckily for us it was a Saturday so we didn't need to be up at 7 for breakfast or classes so we went to his room to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mijo* is a way mom's call their sons in the northern countries in latin America, like Colombia, Venezuela, Cuba  
> ya bajo* Lance says I'll go down stairs, it translates to i'm coming or i'll be down stairs now, it's not translated literally but it's the Spanish version of it.  
> UPDATE:  
> I made some changes, hope you like it!


	7. Shiro 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will show Shiro's perspective of his life and his first day in the "academy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction is not set in our world but one similar to ours, I just didn't want to use real countries and places. Also it's written in english but in my pretty imagination they talk a very different language.

Shiro’s PoV  
~  
I have lived in the system ever since my parents died in an accident alongside my grandmother and little sister, I was only 9 years old when I was taken in to the place I would call home until I turned 18. At first I thought I wasn’t chosen given my age in comparison to the other younger kids that they did adopt, but then I noticed how I was different. My dark eyes where shaped in a thinner almond-shaped smaller way, I had a skinny complexion compared to other kids and my pitch black hair. Whilst the other kids had bigger shaped eyes, a seemingly healthier complexion and light colored hair. Lighter colored skin was first choice in most cases, followed by darker colored ones and then there were the few kids that had physical characteristics like mine, but they always preferred the cute smaller-younger ones.   
Once I was old enough to understand that I resigned myself to live there until the military service called for me. I chose to play the role of the guardian that looked after the other kids in the house, I would help them with their studies and those that liked getting into trouble I’d try my best to help straighten them towards the ‘right’ path. I met a lot of kids during my years at the house, but only one like Keith. There was something about him that caught my attention, he had a look on his face that made me want to protect him. He was a rather skinny kid, with dark black hair and eyes shaped like mine but unlike mine his eyes had a tint of purple on their blue color. He didn’t talk to other kids and would sometimes get into fights whenever they provoked him. After a while, but not without giving one hell of a fight, he began to open to me, he would seek me on his own and talk to me when there was something he didn’t like, the cutest thing was when he got into trouble trying to get my attention whenever I was playing with the younger kids.   
Then one day I got my letter from the military to serve the mandatory time, I spoke with Keith who seemed like he was about to cry. I promised to write to him whenever I had the time as long as he promised to be a good kid. Even if they hadn’t called me, I already had made my mind that I would join the garrison.   
I left a couple of days after that, leaving a broken hearted Keith.  
I took a bus to the nearest base where I met other kids like me that had been called. Most of them where ordinary kids that had other choices and lives figured out after they served their time. I on the other hand had no clue as to what I was going to do after I was done here.   
On that same day I got there we were separated into squadrons and taken to separate buildings in the compound. There were 4 buildings there named the North, West, East and South where different groups were created within the squads. We were instructed that as a first task to see how we could fit there we were to complete a certain number of tasks and prove our worth.  
My squad was stationed in the East building and had a total of 75 members. We were separated in groups of five people and send to have lunch on the grounds as a group to get to know each other before we began todays activities.  
My team was composed by Frank a very tall skinny boy with light-curly brown hair, Adam a tall, well build guy with brown hair and glasses, Jacob a big guy with shaved head and dark skin color, Hector a smaller build man with a toned body and then there was me. I was no longer the small, skinny boy, with time and having taken care of all those kids I managed to grow and build some muscle.  
We went to the cafeteria for our lunch and then left to sit under the tree’s shadows. We talked for a bit, mostly about their families and what they did before joining. Frank and Jacob were both 21, Hector had my age and Adam was 25.   
After eating we were called to the running field. There were 6 stages prepared for us to pass, we had a list of them and we had to choose as a team who we wanted our leader to be and who we thought would represent an advantage on the different stages to complete. We all had to participate in at least one of them and the leader was the one in the position to choose which ones would have to participate in the remaining one.  
The first one was a race, a straight 200 meter fast test, we all chose Jacob who had told us earlier how he used to compete in high school with the athletics team and now was in the basketball team in his school.   
The second stage was an obstacles one, first crawling through the mud climbing a wall and then running to the line that separated stages number 2 and 3, there we chose Hector who seemed smaller and faster than the rest of us but also strong enough to pass through the climbing test faster.  
The third one was also an obstacles one in which the competitors had to climb a rope 15 meters long and retrieve a piece of cloth that was tied up at the top, then they had to climb down and run through a fake mine field, in which whomever touched a fake mine a light would turn and they would have to start from the last stage, there we chose Adam who had better chances on doing this faster with his upper body strength .   
After that the fourth stage took us to the 50 meter long swimming pool that had in its deepest part 3 meter distance from the surface. There we had to jump and swim to the other side where we had to dive in and retrieve another object. If a team could not retrieve the object they would be penalized with a pause on their advances until the last team reached the next stage, we chose Frank who said he trained on a daily basis in his university campus swimming pool.   
The fifth stage was a resistance race, the runners had to take eight laps around the field, (400 meter long distance) in less than 16 minutes, since I was the only one left we all agreed I had to participate in this one, though I admitted that I had never practiced sports in my life other than running around chasing kids at the house and playing with them, if one could call that exercising.   
The sixth and last one was a wall climb of 15 meters tall were the first to ring the bell added points to the team and was privileged in choosing what they could have for dinner, for the last Frank chose Jacob who seemed strong enough and as he was tall maybe he had chances of reaching the top faster.  
I managed to pull off my race under 16 minutes but only for a couple of seconds, a couple of teams were eliminated on that one and other 3 were eliminated due to the swimming stage were they had to wait and didn’t make it under the 16 minutes plus the time they lost. At the end of the day we were all exhausted and ready to eat, shower and head to bed. We didn’t win but we did come close to it.  
The very next day we were called again but this time not as groups but as individuals and we were separated into new squads that were deployed to different camps a cross the country.  
I was very excited when I learned I was only going to be away a 6 hour drive from were the base was to were Keith was going to live at.   
The place was beautiful, snowy and very cold. It had a big forest and as it was so up north the temperatures were almost always cold and for the summer a nice 20 degrees Celsius temperatures to warm us enough for the cold not to kill us when we went for our swimming activities.  
A week after getting there and having our introduction to the work we would be doing there I wrote my first letter to Keith.   
~


	8. Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a chapter told from Lotor's point of view, and it's sort of like a diary type of speech.  
> UPDATED still not satisfied but it'll have to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much to the ones reading this fic, I wanna warn in advance that I might not be able to upload a new chapter until next week since I'll be on my tests week. wish me luck and I hope you enjoy reading this  
> Comments are welcomed <3

Lotor’s PoV  
~  
I was born prematurely, which in my case meant that my body wasn’t strong enough to survive on its own. I was mother’s third baby but the 1st born one, she had it tough during her pregnancies as her body didn’t supply enough vitamins and proteins for her body and the baby’s. Father had looked everywhere for a geneticist to help momma conceive me. 7 months later and with a lot of precautions and resting time I was born into this world as a tiny pinky baby. I had to stay in the hospital for my 1st month, father told me once that mom got herself sick from worry about whether my chances of survival would ever increase. But thankfully the doctor father contacted had done something to me that changed me completely. By the time I was one I already new how to talk and walk almost perfectly. By three I knew my abc and numbers up to 100. Once dad said he found me reading a physics book he had lying around the living room, about the universe. I got really into that sort of reading, I would wander around the house every now and then and when nobody was watching me I would snatch a book from fathers office and hide under my bed sheets to read it. At first the names and concepts were a bit abstract and funny, specially the names, but with time I came to know all about the space that fathers books had to teach.  
When I turned five I was taken to the museum to see a special exhibition about the space, there was one particular part of it in which we were taken to a dark room with lots of seats and we sat there as a loud deep male voice explained to us the mysteries about the universe. I remember that day all too well because I corrected the man twice over some small calculations and data that had been once in an old book that had been updated in its sequel that I had read recently. Mom had been impressed and father quite proud as shown by his smile. After that, while trying to leave the small dark room someone grabbed me from behind.  
I didn’t see who it was all I saw was my mom’s back walking away not noticing my absence, father turned around and lucky for me our eyes met. He lashed out at the man that had me in his arms and stopped when he saw he had a knife to my neck. I had never seen such an expression in my fathers face, more than fear I sensed a predatory need to kill, a rage I didn’t know existed within him. Mom ran next to him and placed he hand carefully on his shoulder as if to bring him back to reality. That seemed to calm my father’s rage but I could still see that red glint in his eyes frightening and urging the man with his glare alone to let me go.  
The police arrived minutes later and the man was apprehended, I cried in my fathers arms as mom tried soothing me. The police talked to my parents and after that we dropped of in our home.   
Not long after that incident on my way to school with mom another couple tried to take me, this time it was mom that fought for my freedom. She fought fiercely against the man who moved with animal like speed and strength. Hearing about the incident father chose to move away to another city. They got paranoid and protective, after that they began meeting strange people I had never seen before but looked as if they had been friends for years.  
They wouldn’t let me leave the house if I wasn’t with an adult of their trust present and in most cases it was better with either one of them. The play dates with other kids ceased to happen and I found myself always locked up in my house reading or studying. Sooner rather than later I got used to that and the thought of playing and hanging out with kids my age who didn’t understand or like the same things I did didn’t seem as appealing as it once had.  
Years later my parents had become totally different persons all because of the fear that I might be snatched away from them for real this time. They decided to adopt a kid older than me so he could watch over me whenever they couldn’t.  
His name was Keith, he is a very quiet keep-to-himself kinda guy. He’s about 5 years older than me, so that’d make him 12. He is very diligent in his studies and father seems pleased with him, he never talks out of place or says anything that could in any way be misinterpreted. We never talk but I’d really like it if one day we could become friends.  
Lately he is been very secretive, he looks around as if someone was watching him and whenever he says he has to meet with his friends at their house he looks suspicious as if he were about to do something he should not be.  
At school I’m starting the 2nd grade but I’ll most likely be transferred to the 3rd grade as the classes seem to easy and boring for me. I don’t have friends in my class anymore, I used to but then I was transferred from the 1st grade to the 2nd and my supposed to be friends stopped talking to me.  
~  
End of PoV  
Lotor was as quiet as Keith was whenever he was at school, he did his homework diligently and with his father’s permission he would go to his studio and read whatever book pleased his mind. Keith was rather shocked at his brother’s brains and how easily he absorbed all the information that fell onto his hands.   
Whenever he could he would follow Keith with his eyes in school and around the house, Lotor liked looking at people and analyzing them sometimes, which is how he first discovered Keith’s secret.  
One day Keith had been writing something on his notebook that wasn’t school related, looking as how Keith had come home sometimes from his friend’s house with scratches and bruises he put the pieces together in his little brilliant mind. Keith seemed more alert at times, his grip had gotten stronger and his stance while walking all to perfect for a kid his age.   
Lotor got more curious as time passed, until he could no longer ignore his brother’s doings when during one of those night outs he came home injured.


	9. Pidge 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED: The green light, A look into Pidge's life

Keith’s PoV  
~  
For the next couple of months we talked about that night and tried to make sense to what any of that meant while looking for this green ‘lighted’ person. And we finally found it 4 months later, or perhaps it’d be better to say ‘they’ were the ones that found and saved us.  
We were on our summer vacations getting between 7th and 8th grade, and like every second Friday of every month we were lurking around that other ‘place’-‘reality’ to which Lance's magical room send us to.   
We had been noticing people there missing for some time as the last couple of times we had been there, when Allura had called us in, some mysterious things had begun happening. Some people said that there had been sightings of a monster or a witch lurking around taking people, but Allura was sure it was the same pack of wolves that had captured her all those months back. I met her eccentric uncle last time we were there and he had begun to teach us how to fire arms and sword art.   
Apparently I was a natural to the sword art thing so he took extra time to teach me properly the way of the sword fighting style.  
That night we were on guard looking around the woods for some clues on the whereabouts of the wolves lair, following Allura’s suspicions, when we found ourselves surrounded by them. One big grey wolf attacked me and managed to cut me in the back of my leg before I could turn and pay him back the favor by cutting him on the leg with my sword. That only enraged them and they began howling calling for their comrades. We tried escaping but they cut our path by surrounding us once again, and that's when we met her.   
We had been running through the woods in the darkness of the poorly illuminated night, until we found themselves surrounded by a pack of wolves. I was wounded while Lance and Hunk were paralyzed by the fear of possibly dying that night. Yeah we had been training in sword fighting and shooting, but they were still just between 12-13 years old and still were skinny little kids who couldn’t yet face a pack of wolves, Lance shook as the pack surrounded us.  
Thankfully we wouldn’t have to fight them alone as we suddenly heard a sweet high pitched noise coming from behind, the beam of a light blaster's shot. A few quick steps and the next thing they see is the big grey wolf bleeding and falling dead on to the ground. Its pack scrammed the moment a dark hooded figure showed up from the shadows and threatened the wolves with their guns making them scatter away.  
"Are you guys okay?" the hooded figure asked.  
"Thanks man" Hunk said getting up.  
"You are welcomed" a girl voice came from the hooded figure as it revealed its appearance. She was small and skinny under the black coat she wore, she could've passed as a boy as well but her voice gave her away.  
"Sorry thanks girl" Hunk corrected himself.  
"It's okay I don't go by as a girl or a boy" they said as they shook hands with Hunk, "I am Katie but my friends call me Pidge and by friends I mean my brother"  
~  
End of Keith’s PoV  
“Thanks and sorry” Hunk said for the hundredth time.   
“Um Pidge right” Lance asked them. Pidge nodded and approached Keith asking to see where he was hurt.  
“How did you do that?” Hunk asked, “I mean like, you were so freaking awesome” his eyes were almost literally throwing sparks of admiration.  
Pidge giggled at his comment, “I’ve been training for the past year”  
“Whoa” Hunk followed, “who trained you?”  
“A friend of mine” they said cryptically.  
“What are you kids doing here?” Pidge asked finishing tending to Keith’s injury.   
“Kids!” Lance butted in, “excuse me but you don’t really look that much older than us”  
“I am 11” they said with pride.  
“Dude! We are 13” he said, almost screamed at them, “how are we the kids here”  
“Well the fact that you guys froze and barely seemed to know how to fight seems close enough to that of a kid”  
Lance was getting angry at the kid, they could all see the vein on his forehead pumping ready to explode.  
“Well now I have to go” they said standing up.  
Keith looked better and Hunk was helping him up.   
“How can we meet again?” Hunk asked  
“I’ll probably find you” Pidge said once again trying to sound mysterious.  
“Come on, let’s set a place and time for next time” Hunk said much nicely than I was probably sounding.  
“See ya guys” they said as they ran off into the darkness.  
After they were gone Lance joined Hunk in helping Keith walk, they did so slowly so he wouldn’t hurt so much back to the house and to Lance’s ‘real’ home on the other side.  
“How are you?” he asked Keith.  
“It hurts a bit, but it'll look better once the swelling goes down”

Pidge’s PoV  
~  
Things at home hadn’t been so good after my brother disappeared. Matt had been hunting with my father for some weird rocks that had special healing properties when turned to dust and mixed with certain chemicals.   
Dad had always taken him on his expeditions as Matt had followed my dad’s path of archeology and geology studies. They had become obsessed with finding rare pieces that could be made into something more, like for a technological devise or for medicine purposes. With technology was where I butted in, they might have been geniuses with deciphering weird ancient messages and differentiating one rock from another but I was the technology prodigy. I knew how to tear apart and assemble a completely functional computer, phone, machines, you name it I could fix everything that wasn’t one hundred percent damaged.  
I had always been intrigued by technology and how it made the world what it was today, the innovation on car engines, electrical cars, solar powered machinery, phones, etc., had sucked me in to becoming a complete technology nerd. My first time disarming a computer was at sweet age 6 and it took me some time but it was completely functional with some upgrades but the time I was 8. I studied programming with some books I found in the library once in the computing section when my brother was searching for his university texts.  
-Flashback  
“Pidge” Matt called, “where are you hiding?”  
“Up here” I had my own secret ‘Batcave’ in the attic. It had tons of computer and phone pieces I used to create my own devices, I even helped father with a special tracker that managed to capture a frequency that rocks reacted to when they activated it. Of course it didn’t detect them all at once they had to choose within a smaller range the radar worked on.  
“Come down” he said  
“Coming wait a second” I said tossing whatever I was working on to the floor.  
When I got there mom was setting the table and Matt was talking to dad in the living room.  
“What’s up?” I asked sitting down next to them.  
“Well your brother’s thesis was approved by the university and now we are going on a special trip to celebrate.  
“Is it just you two again?” I asked rolling my eyes, already knowing the answer.  
“Well Katie you have class till next month” mom said joining us with some drinks. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.  
“It’s okay Pidge we’ll be back soon and also we were hoping to take with us your latest tech” Matt said with a huge smile in his face, “You know to see if it actually works” he teased. I faked feeling insulted and turned away waiting for him to attack-hug me and ask for my forgiveness.  
End of Flashback-  
After that dad and Matt left and for a week everything was fine, but then they called saying they had made some unexpected discoveries that would make them stay longer than expected. After that last call all connection with them was lost and we had yet to hear from them again.  
My brother who was my only friend liked calling me Pidge, it irritated me in the beginning and sometimes when he’s messing with me it still does, put it has become a part of me a stronger one that can fight fiercely in order to find him.  
~  
Out of PoV


	10. Galra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith and lotor wake up in a weird place with purple lavender skinned people.  
> I don't wanna give out details on what happens or what is to come so I will only say this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this chapter is a bit longer than the rest, I wanted to make it longer but since I am entering my final exams week I want to post this before the few of you still reading this loose interest.  
> hope you enjoy! :D  
> UPDATE  
> I am so sorry about my horrography it was 2 am and I haven't been sleeping well, hope you didn't want to kill me upon reading it  
> UPDATE  
> I'm still making changes to this fic before I upload a new chapter

Not long after coming back from the other ‘world’ Keith began having trouble with his family. The fact that he had gotten hurt while under someone else’s watch was something they had feared so they began to control his actions even more than before in fear of him getting hurt again. Also since Keith had refused to tell the truth, his father hadn’t believed a word Keith had said after coming back with scratches on his face and arms added to a twisted ankle and some bruises he didn’t know how to explain.  
They argued a lot but Keith refused to tell the truth so Zarkon refused to let him hang out with his friends anywhere else but their house. So for the past month they hadn’t been able to train or meet with this Pidge kid again. Lance was getting impatient and began to act aggressively whenever Keith told him he couldn’t go with them to his house. With time Lance stopped asking Keith altogether and simply went on his own to meet with Allura and their former ‘master’, the guy who’d trained them for a little while.  
Hunk found himself in between their friends not able to choose, he was so conflicted whenever Lance asked him over so they could train or just hung out without Keith.  
He was also very curious about this Pidge kid who had been able to kill that wolf and scare the pack away, that had been so freaking awesome, he wanted to see them again.  
Keith kept writing to Takashi and tried to do so more than before now that Lance wasn’t on talking terms with him. They barely talked and since Hunk was his best friend ever since kinder garden Keith hadn’t hoped for him to waste his friendship over him.  
-  
Keith’s PoV  
~  
“Dear Takashi,  
This might be my third hand written letter attempt to you, I still don’t know exactly what to say or how to say it, I fear that if I tell you the truth you’d hop on a bus and come see me and try to make me feel better. I miss you so so much and I need your advice. I had some friends but now we don’t feel like friends anymore, they wont speak to me or ask me for my homework as they used to. It feels like they don’t need me anymore or as if our friendship had only ever meant something for me and they just talked to me out of pity.  
We had much fun together, we visited strange places, found ourselves in weird and dangerous situations and liked almost all the same stuff. I don’t want to bore you with my problems but I don’t know what to do, they want me to defy my fathers orders of not leaving the house without his supervision but I fear that if I don’t do something soon they’ll really grow to forget about me”  
I tore the paper from my notebook and threw it away, Taka’s letter must be arriving soon and I still didn’t know what to write without worrying him.  
“Keith?” Lotor asked knocking on the door.  
“Uh yeah, what is it?” I said getting up and reaching for the door.  
Lotor was in his purple pajamas with alien and planets designs, he had been sick all week and had to skip school. He looked so tired and adorable with his flushed cheeks and messy white hair, that showed he had just woken up.  
“Can I stay in your room?” he asked with a sore voice, and I noticed he had his blanket with him. I couldn’t say no to him but I also knew our father wouldn’t approve so I rushed him inside my bed and closed the door.  
“Remember not to be loud okay” I told him as I wrapped the blanket on his shaking body, poor kid must’ve frozen out in the hall gathering the courage to knock on the door. He gifted me with a warm smile and drifted off.  
I went back to my desk and tried forgetting about Lance and Hunk while doing my assignment for history class.  
I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes the room was dark and I could see the stars above shining bright.  
“Wait what?!” I stopped myself blinking many time before realizing I wasn’t in my room and that the sky was actually not my rooms ceiling playing tricks on me, as I did have a small collection of night glowing stars glued to it.  
In the space I was there were some metal clashing noises and a lot of soldier like screams. I sneaked behind some trees trying to get a better view. There were some men and women, not exactly human-like all dressed in black and in perfect synchronization training with their swords on an open field, I got so into it that I didn’t notice Lotor walking behind me.  
“Keith?” he said scared, “where are we?”  
I was so shocked seeing him there that I almost forgot about the armed soldiers down there. I took Lotor’s tiny hand and ran in to the woods. I heard some water running and hoped for it to be a water fall, if there’s a waterfall there’s got to be civilization or some sort of camping site somewhere near it right?.  
“Brother I can’t run anymore” he said having trouble breathing. I took him in my arms and kept running until I found the waterfall. It was a beautiful view, the moon reflecting on the water surface the fireflies flying around us. Lotor was also immersed in the beautiful landscape in front of us that we didn’t notice a shadow creeping up on us.  
I felt a hand grabbing my shoulder and another one over my mouth. Lotor didn’t scream he was so scared he began crying almost immediately after sensing we were both in danger.  
“Don’t make a sound” a female voice spoke, “follow me” she said letting go of me.  
I was hesitant but since I didn’t know where we were or how to get home I decided to follow her. She walked us through the woods and into a passage under a giant tree.  
We walked in the darkness until she opened a door and turned the lights on showing us the interior of her ‘home’. We were still under the tree, the roots were part of the ceiling and walls of the place. She had a big space that held a couple of blankets on the floor surrounding a small mountain of black rocks that had a red glow to them that apparently made the place warm. There was an attempt of a bedroom behind it at the back of the room behind some curtains and a big wooden self that had pots, plates and food. She took of her jacket revealing her purplish skin color and purple eyes with yellow sclera, she most certainly wasn’t human but she didn’t look that terrifying to us as we both sat down near the warm pile of rocks.  
“Would you like some water?” she asked us.  
“Please” Lotor said smiling at her. I sat him in between my legs trying to keep him as warm as possible given that he was still sick.  
We sat in silence as she roamed through her ‘kitchen’ for something to eat.  
“How did you find this place?” she asked sitting down with a bowl full of something I had no idea what it was.  
“I don’t know”  
She shifted in her seat trying to make herself more comfortable over the pillow she sat on.  
“Don’t lie, no mere human should be able to get here” she said in a scolding tone.  
I looked at her with questioning eyes, as far as I knew Lotor and I were just ‘mere humans’ and had both stumbled upon this place after waking up. Neither of us had a clue as to how we got there. After staring at me for a moment she seemed to believe me to a certain point and didn’t pry with any more questions.  
“Would you like to lie him on the bed?, he doesn’t look so good” she said pointing a Lotor that was panting due to his rising fever.  
I thanked her and carried him to her small bed behind the curtains that hung from the ceiling.  
I tried as best as I could to keep him warm and asked if I could borrow a towel or something like that to put on his forehead to cool him just enough for his fever not to suffocate him. After a couple of hours I managed to fall asleep as Lotor had finally calmed in his shivering and his sobbing stopped.  
We were woken up by the warm feeling of sun hitting our skin. I opened my eyes and found myself still in bed in that small house under the enormous tree. The heat came from a sun shaped lamp that radiated the same warmth the sun did in summer days, it even had a glow that made it seem like a teeny tiny version of the real sun.  
Lotor was still in my arms and thank god his fever had gone down. He had red puffy eyes from crying in his sleep due to exhaustion. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.  
“I thought I was dreaming” he said clinging to me.  
“I know, me too” I picked him up and got out of bed, “let’s get something to eat okay” he nodded with enthusiasm.  
The woman from yesterday was nowhere to be found, she had left the glowing rocks on to keep the place warm for us and a couple of plates with food on them.  
“Seems like the food found us first” I joked.  
Lotor giggled, “silly”.  
We sat down and took our time eating. She didn’t come back for a while so we decided to leave and see if now under the day light we could find out clues as to were we where and how to get back home.  
Lotor seemed more energetic after eating his breakfast, he skipped trough the grass and wild flowers and giggled at the butterflies that flew around him. I couldn’t help but laugh at the scene in front of me. He, who always seemed so smart and collected showing so many emotions was something magical.  
At the beginning I had felt weird being close to him and now I liked spending those studying hours with him and helping him whenever he missed something or needed some explanations whenever he didn’t understand the information, though sometimes it was him that was helping me remember the basic things I didn’t learn in the first years of school I had wasted.  
“Keith look” he said holding out to me a huge white worm with red marks on it.  
“Aaahh!” I screamed my lungs out, “get that thing away from me”  
Lotor kept laughing at me while waving his ‘friend’ in front of his face.  
“You should throw it away” the woman from yesterday said approaching us, “it’s poisonous”  
Lotor’s eyes opened as far as they could and he tossed it away with a screech.  
“Keith save me please” he said hugging me from the waist, “I am sorry for laughing at you, don’t let me die please”  
“It’s okay buddy nothing is going to happen to you” I said reassuring him, “right?” I asked the woman.  
She was fully dressed in black and had some weird black things hanging from her belt, which I assumed were a weapon of a sort.  
She gave a faint of a smile and sighed, “well yeah, if he hasn’t turned purple yet it’s because it didn’t release its venom to your brother while it was being held by him”  
I fell to my knees relieved and hugged Lotor, “no more picking up weird things okay”.  
He nodded energetically still scared, “promise”.  
“I want to take you to my leader will that be okay?” she asked me.  
“Why?” I asked standing up and moving Lotor to stay behind me.  
“I will not harm you, if I wanted to I would have done that yesterday while you slept, or today by mixing some poison with your food” she added waving her hand at me dismissing her comments as mere scenarios, “I just want to know if they know how you got here and if you can get back to where you came from”  
I sensed there was more to the story but I too was curious as to how we were going to get back home.  
We followed her for a good twenty minutes or so until we found ourselves back at the training ground we had seen yesterday. There were some people like her, with the same suit training with blades, others fighting hand-to-hand. She guided us through the field and into a small cottage that took us to a huge facility underground were we walked through a labyrinth like space until we reached her ‘Leader’s’ quarters which happened to be his office as well.  
“I thought you were out on a mission, when did you get back?” he said standing from his chair, he looked down at us and asked “and who might this kids be Krolia?”  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :),  
> don't forget to comment down below if there's aything on your mind, all thoughts are welcomed


	11. Galra 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lotor's adventure in the Galra base, and Lance discovers something quite embarassing.  
> Hope you enjoy :D  
> Comments are welcomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some parts of conversations that are half in spanish, so at the end of each I wrote the translation /  
> also I'm so sorry it took so long for the update, I've been on vacation at very odd places without internet :(  
> but chapter 13 is almost ready :D  
> UPDATE  
> I fixed some mistakes and added a couple of things, soon i'll finish with chapter 12 and be ready to post a completely new chapter 13! ;)

Keith’s PoV  
~  
The room wasn’t as big as I thought it’d be given it belonged to a high ranking officer such as the head of the base. It had a desk flooding with papers, a photo of his family and an empty cup, it also had a small bed, that didn’t look comfortable at all, it was mostly metal bars than a mattress. It was quite dark down there since the facility was an underground base and had no windows and the illumination of their lights was rather poor inside that room. He gave us a weird look as soon as we crossed his door frame.  
“I thought you were on a mission when did you get back?” he said standing from his chair, “and who might this kids be Krolia?”  
“I was” she said in a serious tone, “I came back yesterday, and as for these two I found them running through the woods in the middle of the night”  
“Thankfully they didn’t run into any beast or Galra enemy, I took them to my place and now we’re here to find out how they got here and how to get them back”  
The leader walked towards the door, he opened it and called for a man to come and take Lotor and I to distract us while he spoke to Krolia.  
The guy was very tall he had this aura around him that imposed respect, Lotor stared at him in awe.  
“Follow me” he said.  
I took Lotor’s hand and followed him, he led us through the halls and out of the facility through another exit from the one we came from. We where back at the training camp’s grounds, the soldiers were now running laps around the compound chanting some sort of morale phrase, or so it felt like.  
“You can go to the cafeteria and eat something” he said pointing at a larger tent in front of us.  
“It’s okay we already ate” I said.  
“Well I can’t let you lurk around without supervision so you’ll have to come with me” he said firmly and led us towards an open field. It was like a football field only that this one was full of dirt and filled with purplish lavender skinned soldiers dressed fully in black.  
“Group up” the tall man said in a firm yet loud voice, “Salute”  
In unison all the soldiers stood and saluted energetically to their superior. The stood like that until he lowered his raised hand and addressed them.  
“Squad leaders take a step forward” he called. At least 17 soldiers came forward and stood firmly waiting for their superior to speak.  
“Squadron 1-4-7-8-9-13-17 report to Kyros he will inform you of your respective missions, squad leaders please go see the general he has some news to share with you” they all nodded and moved according to his orders.  
Lotor looked around in awe, he had always admired soldiers and had lots of books on past wars in his book shelf. I smiled at him and shook his little hand with excitement.  
“Sir, were can we lie down?” I asked.  
“If you’re not hungry then you can sit right there by the cafeteria under those trees where I can keep my eyes on you” he said still using his commanding tone. Lotor’s face brightened and he thanked the man. We sat there and watched the soldiers doing their routines and exercises.  
“Wanna be like them someday?” I asked Lotor.  
“Nope” he said not taking his eyes off of them, “I’d like to build something to help them”  
“Yeah? Like what?” I asked.  
“A machine that’d be able to fight for them, protect them and maybe also heal them when injured” his eyes had a glowing spark in them, he was really excited and actually thinking on making a thing like he had just described.  
“Great, that way you can protect my friend Taka” I said with a smile.  
“Taka?” he asked, “Who’s that?”  
“My friend, the one that I was writing to” I said with a sigh, “he left for the army and I don’t know when or if I’ll ever see him again”  
“That’s so sad” he said giving me a hug, “I promise I’ll be of help to him and all the soldiers once I grow up”  
I smiled and hugged him back, “that’s a promise” I said.  
We must have fallen asleep some time after the tall guy came to give us food and sat with us.  
I woke up to Lotor screaming,  
“My brother didn’t do anything” he cried, “let him go!”  
“How the hell did these boys get here?” I heard someone say.  
“More importantly what’s with these?” another one spoke.  
“What are we going to do?” I couldn’t see, it was too dark but I could feel threat from their voices directed towards us.  
“Kill them?” asked someone next to me.  
I panicked, I couldn’t see where I was, nor hear Lotor’s voice anymore, I tried moving but I couldn’t feel my body either,  
“Did they kill him already” I though panicking, I tried screaming but just like a nightmare I had no control over my body or what was going on around me. the voices around me quieted down after the sound of a heavy door opening, the men and women that were inside left and shut the door with a loud thud.  
“Keith” I heard a female voice, she sounded familiar.  
“Krolia” I said, remembering her name from when their leader had called her.  
“Keith wake up” her voice sounded as if she were afraid of something.  
“I-I can’t” I said with a weak voice.  
“Hurry, you little brother needs you” she said, I finally felt something. She was shaking me awake, I could feel the warmth of her body through her touch.  
“Keith?” she asked, “how are you feeling?”  
“I’m dizzy” I said trying to sit up, she helped me.  
“Lotor!” I screamed noticing how he wasn’t in the room with us, “Where is he?” I asked afraid of what her answer might be.  
“You need to learn to mask your feelings boy” she said coldly, “your brother is fine, we found you passed out outside of our camp”  
“Do you remember what you were doing?” she asked. ‘Remember what?’, I thought.  
“What is going on?” I asked her, “and where the hell is Lotor?”  
“He is being held in the nursery room next to this one” she said moving to shield the door so I wouldn’t go pass it.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME THROUGH” I demanded.  
“I can’t, we need to learn how you two got here in the first place” she said taking her sword out, “do you remember holding this?” she asked showing me a small rock.  
“What is that?” I asked, seeing nothing but a boring small rock. She moved it in her hand so I could see it better, it was glowing and inside I could see there were some crystals that made the rock glow its purplish light.  
“What?” I said in disbelief, no ordinary rock could do something like that. But I remembered reading something about a rock looking like this one in one of fathers journals he kept in his study.  
“Do you know what this is?” she asked, “how did you get your hands on one of this size?”  
“I-I don’t know” I said trying to remember how I that one had possibly come in my possession while I was out cold.  
“You were holding it while trying to open a portal” she said putting the rock down.  
“A portal? To where?” I didn’t know I knew how to do that.  
“We don’t know, you were stopped before it fully opened”  
“And my brother, why is he in a room separate from mine?” I asked.  
“We are studying him” she said looking me right in the eye, letting me know she wasn’t lying, “Studying what exactly?”  
“Well we took a blood sample but it turned out he was just a normal ‘human’ from the 1st dimension” she said taking a chair and sitting down.  
“But then we noticed, ‘they’ noticed how he wasn’t that afraid about his own safety rather than yours” she continued, “rather he knew how to get away unharmed but was struggling on how to get you away from us”  
“He is too smart for his own good” I said sarcastically. She seemed to relax putting her sword away, still not letting me pass through.  
“Do you know who you are?” she asked out of the blue.  
“What?” what did she mean by that I wondered, “I’m me, just an orphan human boy”  
“That’s not who you are” she said standing up, “that’s who Keith is, the question is who are you”  
I looked at her, she had the most serious expression I had ever seen aside from the worker that had to tell me that my parents were never coming back or Takashi’s when he finally told me he was leaving for his military service.  
“I don’t know yet, I’m barely 13 years old” I said trying to look at her the same way she had before.  
“Do you want to find out who you might become?” she asked dead serious. I stood there speechless, she could’ve meant for me to stay in this place or going with her to wherever she was going to be assigned to. I didn’t know what to think, my family was waiting for me, us, at least for Lotor to come back and even though they were weird and strict I was getting attached to them, also if I stayed here or went with her chances were I would never ever get to see Taka ever again, I mean how would we even write to each other.  
“You’re battling with your thoughts” she said sighing, “it’s okay I don’t mean to disrupt your way of life, I just wanted you to know you could always come back”  
“How?” I asked intrigued.  
“With this” she said handing me the glowing stone, “it can open a portal to this dimension whenever you wish for it”  
I took it and felt its weigh, it wasn’t heavy but I could feel an enormous amount of energy coming from this tiny object I held in the palm of my hand.  
“Why?” I asked her.  
“I sense something great coming from within you” she finally stepped away from the door and opened it for me to go through.  
“Your brother must be resting in the room to the right, he is okay no harm came to either one of you” she said calmly.  
“Right, except for the test running and the imprisonment” she laughed at my comment.  
“Just leave, before they change their minds” I nodded and left to get Lotor.  
He was lying on a small metallic bed with a small pillow and a blanket. I approached him and checked for any injuries they might have left, none, I sighed in relief. I shook him awake,  
“Lotor” I said softly, “it’s time to go, though I still don’t know how we’re going to do that”  
He opened his eyes and rubbed them with the back of his hand, he was still half asleep so I took him in my arms and walked away from the facilities. When I reached the final set of stairs that led to our freedom, a hand stopped me in my tracks pushing me against a wall.  
“Wha..!” I was stopped with a hand to my mouth as I tried screaming. It was the big guy that had shown us through the barracks, he covered us with his big body as soldiers ran behind him and up the stairs.  
“Quickly follow me” he said running in the opposite direction.  
“Where? The exit is right there” I asked starting to panic, when I heard someone talking about the ‘ human kids’ that had run away.  
“That exit is compromised, I know another way out” he said as he stopped to check if there were any more soldiers coming our way. He gave us the green light and we began to ran again.  
Lotor was awake now, his shaking arms tight around my neck, his small body beginning to feel heavy in my skinny teenagers’ arms.  
“Hang on” I said holding him tightly to my chest.  
“Hurry this way” the big man said, “we’re almost out”  
We reached a big metal door, it looked like it led to a vault, he opened it with a loud groan it was as heavy as it looked.  
“Hurry” he said catching his breath, “there’s a trap door over to the right under those boxes”  
I ran there and put Lotor on the ground, I tried moving them but they were too heavy for me.  
“Can you move them?” he asked guarding the door.  
“I’ll do it” I said with confidence, I mustered all the strength I had in my body and held a scream as my non existent muscles ached due to the heaviness of the boxes. I managed to move them enough to see the trap door, with a loud groan I managed to tell Lotor to try and open it.  
“I can’t” he said with a shaking voice, “brother it’s too heavy”  
I screamed and pushed the boxes again leaving them scattered on the floor, something within me had helped me push those away like they weighted nothing.  
I opened the heavy trap door and slipped in the small space with Lotor in my arms once again.  
We had to crawl through some parts and ran on others, until we finally made it out. It was dark outside, the sky showed many shades of purple and blue and it was covered in stars. It was beautiful, breath taking, Lotor had finally calmed down and was staring up in awe.  
“We must hurry” I said taking his little hand in my own, we were near the place where we had woken up at nights ago. There was a black circle were the grass had been burned by something, I had a hunch and decided to step inside it. Lotor looked at me with wondering eyes trying to figure out what I was going to do next.  
“Close your eyes” I said reassuring him, “it’ll all be alright, we’ll be home in no time”  
“Okay” he said sitting on the ground.  
I took the rock out from my pocket and held it on my hand wishing to be back at our home.  
~  
End of PoV  
Lance had tried apologizing to Keith for his actions but left frustrated as Keith’s father wouldn’t let him see him, making excuses like him having too much homework to work on.  
“Lame excuses, if you don’t want to see me tell it to my face” he screamed at the sky.  
It had been a week since he had gone over to ‘the other side’ with Hunk. He really enjoyed being with Keith, but he was so hard to read and Lance was too full of pride to tell the other boy he missed him.  
Lance decided he was going to be stubborn as much as he was prideful and went around the house to stand in front of the window he thought was Keith’s. He threw a couple of stones and waited for an angry Keith to come out to yell at him. Nothing happened for hours and when he noticed his surroundings it was already dark and had to go back home.  
Lance was standing from what had been his resting place for hours, but dropped himself on his ass when he saw a bright purplish light coming out of the room he thought to be Keith’s. He screamed and ran for professional help and by that he meant Hunk.  
He got home all sweaty and out of breath, he knew Hunk was going to be at his house since they had a science project to work on. When he got there in that state and hour his mother took him by the ear and whooped his ass.  
“Que horas son estas de llegar a casa mijito!?” his mother screamed at him in their mother language. / what times are these for you to be coming home son?  
“Mom come on let me breathe first I just ran all the way here” he complained, trying to get away from her tight grasp.  
“From donde?” she questioned. /where?  
“A friend of mine?” he said.  
“Mijo you might be guapo y amistoso pero friends no tienes muchos” she said letting him go. /Son you might be handsome and friendly but friends you don’t have many of.  
“Uh? Thanks mom” he said feeling quite hurt by his mother’s words.  
“Apurate a bañarte, Hunk is having dinner con nosotros then you can play or lo que sea, corre” she said not leaving room for discussion. Lance nodded and ran upstairs to bathe. /Hurry then to bathe, Hunk is having dinner with us then you can play or whatever, run.  
Once inside he called for Hunk to enter the bathroom.  
“Um dude?” Hunk said, “I love you and all, but don’t you think it’s weird for two teenagers to be alone in a bathroom”  
“specially if one of them is showering” Hunk covered his eyes, even though Lance was behind a blue ‘not’ see through curtain.  
“Shut up” Lance said showing his face from behind the curtain.  
“I’m just saying” Hunk said closing the door and leaning on it.  
“I was at Keith’s” Lance said, “I went to see his stupid face”  
“Yeah right, and?” Hunk knew how much Lance cared for their friend.  
“Well I-I was trying to get his attention by throwing stones at his window” he began.  
“Damn Romeo” Hunk teased.  
“Shut up!” Lance shouted throwing some water at him.  
“and?” Hunk pried.  
“Well I waited there and when I was just about to leave I saw a weird light coming from his room”  
“Weird how?” Hunk wondered.  
“A purple flash” Lance said with excitement.  
“Couldn’t it have been his light choice” Hunk said mocking him.  
“Jajaja very funny” Lance said, “no, you know how Keith is?”  
“Purple lights is not the first choice that comes through your mind when you think of him” he said.  
“And what does?” Hunk asked, “come to your mind”  
“His smile” Lance said not thinking about what he was saying.  
“Fuck” he said stopping the water flow and opening the curtain to see a smirking Hunk with a ‘I know your secret now’ kind off face.  
“Fuck you!” Lance screamed, “here I was seriously concerned about our friend”  
“And you tricked me into saying that” he could feel his face burning up.  
“Aha, I’m guilty” Hunk said with sarcasm, “now would you please put a towel on, I’m not particularly fond of other man’s dicks”  
Lance threw his towel at him, “pervert, get out”.  
At that time, at Keith’s house.  
“Zarkon could you please go tell them to keep quiet” Honerva said rolling on their bed to wake her husband up.  
“What is it?” her husband asked.  
“The kids are making too much noise” she said.  
Zarkon tried listening but he heard nothing, he got up and walked over to Lotor’s room only to find it empty. His heart rate began to accelerate as he began imagining the worst events. He walked over to Keith’s room and found it to be locked, he knocked once, twice and when he did a third time he thought he saw a purple light coming from under the door. He pushed the door with all his strength finally opening it.  
Keith was sitting on his desk chair asleep over the desk, he walked in and shook him awake.  
“Keith have you seen Lotor?” he asked the boy trying not to sound to afraid.  
“Yeah” Keith said with a sleepy voice, “he is under the blankets”, at that Keith’s eyes shot open and he noticed he was back in his room. Scared of finding himself alone and not holding his brothers hand as he was before waking up, he ran over to the bed and pulled the covers away finding a cute Lotor hugging his blanket soundly asleep. They both sighed in relief, Zarkon took Lotor in his arms and took him to his own room.  
“Good night Keith” he said as he left with the little boy.  
“Night” Keith said trying to maintain his calm façade. He looked through the room and found the rock was back in his pocket, but it wasn’t glowing anymore. ‘maybe it doesn’t work anymore’ he thought.  
“What the hell was that, a dream? Or did we really go to that place?” he wondered, “I’ll have to check with Lotor in the morning”


	12. Lance 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is crushing over Keith :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there's still some people reading this fic :(  
> thoughts are welcomend in the comment section, I don't bite I promise :)  
> this one is a short one.  
> UPDATED chapter, yay finally.  
> soon i'll post the new chapter :D

Lance’s PoV  
~  
“Damn Hunk” I thought getting out of the shower. If it weren’t for him I would’ve never thought of saying that. I mean yeah Keith does have a nice smile, but what the hell, we’re both guys. Why the hell would I think that of him, not that he’s ugly but shouldn’t I have thought on how much of a study freak he is or how well does the uniform fit him.  
“Fuck” I screamed.  
“Lance!” I heard má scream, “lenguaje mijo!”/Language son!  
“Sorry ma” I said as I got out of the bathroom.   
Hunk was waiting for me downstairs, I could hear him playing with my siblings. I got dressed and headed down stairs to eat.  
“What?” I asked, everyone had gone silent the moment I showed my face in the living room.  
“You said bad words” Veronica said giggling, my brother and Hunk burst out in laughter.  
“Don’t teach those to your hermanos” my father said walking in from work./siblings  
“Yeah, sorry” I said lowering my head, “how was your day?” I asked him.  
“Better than yours, seeing as your amigo keeps laughing at your expense” he said holding back a smile./friend  
“No lo molestes” mother intercepted for me. I hugged her, “thank you ma’”.  
“Okay everyone, a la mesa, dinner is ready” she said with a tone that made everyone stop laughing and obey./to the table  
After everyone sat down we held hands and mom said her thanks.  
Father talked about his day and my siblings started a food war that ended quickly with mom’s famous murderous stare.  
“The food was delicious” Hunk said standing up after me.  
“We’re going to work on something for school so don’t bother us” I said looking at my siblings, “good night”.  
“Night mijo” father said as he helped mom with the dishes./son  
We walked in silence all the way to my room but as soon as I closed the door behind me Hunk’s laugh was heard.  
“Dude!” he said whipping a tear from the corner of his eye, “you so have a crush on him”.  
“S-shut up!” I said getting all red like a tomato.  
“Sure” he said holding his laughter, “so are you apologizing to him any time soon?”  
“Or was that what you were doing all that time that took you to get home from school?” he asked looking at me with a detective like stare.  
“Nope” I said looking away.  
“So you were rejected huh” he said sighing.  
“No!” I screamed, “and, why are you the one sighing?”  
“Well, if your friends got together you’d feel lonely too” he said.  
“We’re not together” I said biting my lip, “and I don’t like him damnit”  
“Yeah, sure” he said, “whatever you say”  
“Now, should we start on that report” he said getting my laptop.  
We fell asleep while working on our report for the project. Mom woke us up and sent us to the store to buy some stuff for lunch.  
“Hey Lancito” she called before we left, “were is that other amigo of yours?” she asked,/friend, “I haven’t seen him in a while”.  
I didn’t know what to say so I tried running away before she could stop and ask me more questions Hunk could tease me about.  
Surprise, surprise, when I got home my siblings were playing in the backyard and seemed to be talking to someone. Mom told me to go check on them and asked Hunk to stay and help her. I looked at her but she shooed me and told me to hurry, It all seemed very suspicious.  
I went outside only to find them playing with no one other than Keith.  
“Hey” he said not looking at me, “your mother invited me here”.  
I walked over to his side biting my lip, “sorry” I whispered.  
“It’s not like I wanted to piss you off or something” he kept mumbling, he was adorable.  
“I said sorry” I said louder, he stopped talking and I noticed his cheeks were now flushing red.  
“Oh, okay” he said with a low voice.  
“I went over to your house yesterday” I said trying to start a conversation.  
“Really?” he said looking at me.  
“Yeah, I wanted to apologize” I looked into his eyes, he was very close, I tried to take a step back but ended up on my ass as my foot got caught on one of the toys.  
“Are you okay?” he said with a worried face.  
“Lancito what are you doing?” I heard ma said as she hurried over to help me up. Could this day get any worse? I thought as Keith giggled at my tomato face as my mother helped me back to my feet.  
“Meanie” I heard my siblings scream, “Lance is a meanie”.  
“What did I do now?!” I asked getting pissed at this day.  
“You broke our toy” my sister said pouting as my brother held it for me to see.  
“Meanie” Marco began to cry which led to Veronica and Luis to do so too. Ma shook her head disapprovingly and took their little hands in hers walking them inside the house to calm them down.  
“Cute ones huh?” I said with sarcasm to Keith who was looking at the scene with a warm smile in his ‘dumb’ face.   
“Yeah they are” he giggled, I froze at how cute I had thought he looked, ‘What the hell was wrong with me?’ I thought.  
“Lance?” I heard a fake cough and my name being called, I turned to see Hunk smiling deviously at us while Keith gave us a puzzled look of him not understanding what was going on.  
“Your mom is calling you two to go wash your hands and go sit at the table” he gave me one last glance and left laughing.  
“What is so funny?” Keith asked as I looked ready to scream at Hunk’s stupidity.  
“Nothing, just ignore how weird he is” I said walking inside the house, “you coming?”  
“Do you want me to?” he asked hesitant.  
“Off course I do” I said hurrying to his side and taking his hand in my own.  
“I know I was a brat, and I’m sorry about everything” I said looking down at my feet, “I promise I wont cast you aside ever again”. He smiled at that and walked in with me, hand in hand.  
“Well well” I heard Hunk say behind us, which made me shriek and leave my hold on Keith’s warm hand.  
“Did you guys perhaps make up?” he teased, I felt heat creeping up from my neck and my cheeks burning from embarrassment. I ran towards the bathroom to cool down and evade any other comment from Hunk.  
When I got back they were all waiting for me to begin eating, mom wasn’t smiling which made me hurry to my seat.   
“Thanks for the food and the company” mother said.  
We began eating, we had corn, a soup that was a recipe given from generation through generation down my mother’s family, rice, a variety of salads, from potato with mayo to lettuce-onion-tomato and orange juice.  
The food was delicious and the company great. I was so happy we were together as friends again. After we were done eating and helping mother with some chores we ran upstairs to my room to talk.  
“Man, Lance your mom’s cooking is the best” hunk sat down on my bed and rubbed his belly. Both Keith and I laughed at his old-man like behavior and the tension was gone. Keith seemed to relax and even took a seat by the desk.  
“How have you been Keith?” Hunk asked him glancing at me, which made me blush and turn to look for a place to sit.  
“Uh, good I guess” he shifted in his seat, “father doesn’t let me out ever since I got hurt”  
“I understand, I mean my younger brother was once kidnapped and several times people have tried taking him, so I get it that he would get nervous if his adopted son got hurt while he wasn’t around”  
We all stayed in silence and I watched Keith bite his lip as we all thought of what to say.  
The silence was broken by Hunk, who jumped on the bed to sit more comfortably and got our attention by clearing his throat and looking at us with a serious face.  
“Man, we” he began “Lance and I are deeply sorry for whatever inconveniences we might have caused”  
“However we still wish to hang out with you and hope that you’ll want to return with us to that place” I recognized that speech and turned red like a tomato staring with wide eyes at Hunk.  
“You!” I pointed at him accusingly, “you read my letter”  
“What letter?” Keith asked.  
“The one Lancito here wrote to you” he took out a piece of paper that was all crumpled.  
“Bastard!” I screamed charging at him, I was about to attack Hunk when I heard Keith’s sweat laughter. He was laughing so much, he had tears on the corner of his eyes.  
“What’s so funny!?” I asked still red from my previous embarrassing exposure.  
“You guys” he laughed, “thank you for that letter Lance I will treasure it, I swear”   
Air was caught in my throat and my face felt like it was burning, my heart rate was a thousand over hundred and Keith still laughed with a pink blush to his cheeks, that made my hurt flutter.  
“Stop it” I said embarrassed taking the letter from Hunk, which Keith took from me and hid it in his jacket.  
“I guess it’s getting late for me so” Keith said getting up, “I’ll see you at school”.  
“Bye” Hunk said with a wide smile, while I just managed to wave at him.  
“You are so crushing over your friend” Hunk said hiding his smile behind my pillow.  
I just stood there biting my lip, I turned at Hunk and with a panicked voice I asked him “What the hell do I do now?”  
~  
End of PoV


	13. The green light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Pidge chapter :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I'll try to get one more chapter up before February is over.

Things had been quiet for a while, with Keith joining the ‘gang’ as Lance liked to called themselves, Keith’s father allowing him to hang out with his friends even if just for a couple of hours twice a week, Lotor acknowledging to Keith that what had happened was real but Keith still uncertain about going back.  
It had been over a month already and as things began settling a ‘boring’ repetitive routine, a new student appeared in their school.  
They were a couple of classes below them but on a different building, when as of their next semester they’d be going to pass to the higher grade’s building for 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th grade classes.  
The new student was a small, petite girl with short caramel-brown hair, light brown eyes with a glint of green, over sized clothing over her shorts, as she wouldn’t wear a skirt and big circle-shaped glasses that covered half of her face. She was a prodigy in programming and computer sciences, skipped a couple of grades, being 11 and coursing through 7th grade with no problem, though not quite the social butterfly. Her name was Katie and she was the only thing the ‘gang’ would talk about during their recess when by fortune Lance recognized her.  
Pidge’s PoV  
~  
After months of dad’s and Matt’s disappearance with no clues as to where they might be, mom got depressed, she overworked herself to exhaustion and not eat or sleep properly until one day her human body couldn’t take it anymore and she collapsed. Mom was hospitalized and I was send over to my aunt, mother’s sister, while her health improved and the social services guy deemed her healthy and ready to take me back.  
My aunt lived just a couple of cities away so I had to move and change schools, thankfully mom was transferred to a much better facility that happened to be a 20 minute drive from where I was currently living at.  
Not long after I arrived here at my new school I met once again with the bunch I saved from a pack of wolves a while ago. I didn’t really recognized them as that time it had been so dark, but I remembered them.  
“Hey, Pidge right?” a sweet boy’s voice called for me. it was the ‘nice’ one.  
“Hi” I said turning around, all three were standing there all smiles and waiting for me to acknowledge them.  
“Do you remember me?” the boy asked, he looked nervous he had his hand stretched in front of me waiting for me to shake it.  
I hesitated but shook it, “I do”.  
“I’m Hunk by the way” he smiled, “these guys are Keith and Lance, m-my friends” he said pointing at them.  
I simply looked at them waiting for them to say or do something before my aunt arrived to pick me up.  
“Katie, come on time to go” she called from the car, she was in a hurry since we still had to pick my cousin from his high-school.  
“We’ll see you tomorrow” Hunk waved as I turned to leave.  
My new class wasn’t as quiet as the one before, since I was the youngest most students ‘harassed’ me with tons of questions I didn’t have the energy to answer. I didn’t miss my other classmates, I just missed the life I led before, my dad, my brother, my mom, all of us together it feels as if it was a life time ago.  
Classes aren’t that hard, I have a lot of free time to work on my secret project that will help me find my dad and brother. At home I ran towards my room, which I had to share with my cousin, I threw my bag on my bed and hurried over my homework and downstairs for dinner so that I would have time to go visit my mom before visiting hours were over.  
I was done by 6 so I ran to the bus stop with a backpack filled with some parts I had to ensemble that wouldn’t seem that suspicious to the hospital staff.  
The bus arrived and in 35 minutes I was standing outside of mom’s room.  
“Hi Katie” she said with a tired voice, she wasn’t any better than last week though she didn’t look as skinny.  
“Hi mom” I smiled back sitting on a chair next to her bed.  
“How are you? How is your new school? Do you have any friends yet? How’s your project?” she attacked me with the usual 20 questions game.  
“I’m doing fine, I like the school it has good labs and some interesting folks” I said before she giggled like I had just told her the best news ever.  
“You have friends, that’s wonderful” she said hugging me, “I want to know them, but wait until I look presentable Katie”  
“Okay?” she gave me the ‘you won’t get out of this’ look.  
“Yeah mom” I rolled my eyes, she was always dreaming of me becoming a social butterfly instead of a geek like my dad and Matt.  
“Don’t roll your eyes at me young lady” she reprimanded me, but with a smile, which made me laugh.  
When the hands of the clock struck 9’ the nurse came to get me as visiting hours were done for the day, we hugged goodbye and I promised to come back soon.  
She looked so sad to see me leave, I almost fought the nurse to let me stay for the night, but that would only make it worse for when I had to leave the next day and not come back there to sleep at night.  
I arrived late at my aunts, everyone was already in bed except for my aunt who as always waited for me to get home.  
“How was your mom?” she asked.  
“She looked calm, she was smiling the whole time” I said feeling my chest tighten, it hurt having my family away.  
“That’s great, now off to bed Katie” she said goodnight and left for hers and her husband’s room.  
I waited for everyone to fall asleep, it didn’t take too long as I had gotten home pretty late, I slipped into my bunny slippers and out of bed and sneaked out to ‘Altea’.  
I took out a necklace from my favorite book I kept safely stashed in my bookshelf and put it around my neck, I grasped it tightly and chanted ‘Voltron’ five times before stepping out of my room.  
It looked almost the same but the glints of green I saw on the few plants we had in the house, like energy life passing through and back the stem and leaves let me know I was no longer in my ‘world’.  
I put on my cloak I had stashed under the couch in this reality, and left for the forest a few kilometers away. There I looked for my hiding spots, magically positioned things where I hid with charms my possessions, for every time I had to leave I feared I’d lose them. Among those possessions I had a travel diary that belonged to my brother, which I hoped would lead me to wherever the hell it was he had been these past months.  
I believe he is here, in this reality, I first discovered this place when they disappeared. I had once, when I was a little younger, created a device that could read electro magnetic waves and so my brother and father created a language in which they managed, through another device I created to send me signal I learned to interpret through the years.  
I gave it to them, as I always did, when they left for their last trip hoping to hear from them from time to time. One day while I was in my room trying to reach out to them, my device caught a signal, it was different than the ones we used and the usual readings I had studied. I wrote the coordinates from where the signal originated and found it to be in the attic, next to me. I looked and looked for hours before, I left for dinner, when I turned down the lights I noticed a glowing green light coming from one of the boxes stashed next to my computer.  
I opened the box and went around the things in there until I found it, a small rock, glowing so intensely I had to look away for a second, but then I noticed the light wasn’t blinding as it should be due to its intensity. I picked it up from where it lay, it wasn’t heavy but it wasn’t light as its small size seemed, it felt warm against my skin, almost inviting. The small rock had some engravings in a language I didn’t recognize and a beautiful metal work circling it making it so I could attach it to a string and put it on my neck. I ran downstairs and showed it to my mother,  
“Mom!” I called for her once I arrived downstairs from my ‘cave’.  
“What is it Katie?” she asked, she was drying the plates she had recently washed so she could serve us dinner.  
I showed her the small rock, it glowed no more but I still showed her with excitement, “look what I found in one of the boxes on the attic”, she looked at it for a second before burrowing her brows.  
“I’ve never seen that before” she resumed her activities, “I suppose it could be a gift your father left you” her voice sounded pained, it hadn’t been long since they had been marked as missing and possibly dead by the police in the county.  
As it is, that night while I was trying to fall asleep, I felt someone calling out to me, I walked out of the house in hopes on finding out the source of the voices but it sounded just like it was right next to me and far, far away at the same time.  
I ran upstairs for my waves-reading device and saw nothing on it, until I heard it, clear and unmistakably saying,  
“VOLTRON” the readings went crazy and the device heated up, I ran to my computer and connected the device to it trying to amplify the signal with an old antenna I had fixed and attached to it. The coordinates were exact and it showed a location over an hour away from my town.  
“Well, I guess I’ll have to take the train”  
~


End file.
